Stupid
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami made a mistake, that he only realized after she was gone...


Stupid 

Anthy: Awwww….

Anshi: And what a fic this will be.

Anthy: Kinta is going to kill me.

Anshi: But we knew that already. She doesn't own Kinta. Kilandra Yamitea does. 

Anthy: Song: Stupid

Anshi: Um…singer…um…I don't remember!

@@@@

Stupid

Yami stared at the rain. It hadn't rained in a very long time…and now it just seemed appropriate. It came down in sheets and Lightning flashed, illuminating the room. Yami glanced away and sat on his bed, bare feet barely touching the floor. 

Night lift up the shades 

_Let in the brilliant light of morning_

He pushed himself back against the headboard and pulled his knees up his chest. 

"Stupid…stupid Yami…" He muttered to himself, burying his face in his knees.

But steady me now 

_For I am weak and starving for mercy_

He thought about the stupid things he had said and had done. She couldn't forgive him now. She was gone, never to be back. He had ignored her, yelled at her, disrespected her and at times…forgotten her.

Sleep has left me alone to carry 

_The weight of unraveling where we went wrong_

_All I can do to hang on _

The thunder roared outside. Yami drifted down onto his side, head resting on the soft pillows. Tears rolled from his eyes, but his sobs were kept bottled up inside him. 

To keep me from falling into old familiar shoes "Stupid…" How stupid could I be 

_A simpleton could see_

Yami pushed himself back up and looked at the rain.

"I should have seen…should have…listened to her…" He said over and over again, sliding off the bed into a crying heap on the floor.

That you're no good for me 

_But you're the only one I see_

Yami shook his head and stood up. Lightning flashed and the rain came down harder…like horses. He walked outside, rain pelting him like hailstones. Thunder rolled in protest…but Yami paid it no heed.

Love has made me a fool 

_Set me on fire and watched as I floundered_

A knot in his throat grew each time his fists hit the wall. 

"Stupid…stupid Yami." He repeated.

Unable to speak except to cry out 

_And wait for your answer_

_And come around in your time_

_Speaking of fabulous places_

Kinta went to Bastet, the blind queen and her dragon aura, who turned away from her writing. Kinta always wondered how she could do anything at all. But Bastet was that kind of girl who you could only come around once in a life time. 

"Outside." She said before Kinta had even asked her question.

Create and oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone 

_You leave me here burning in this desert without you_

Kinta pulled a cloak over her head and set off into the storm. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. She thought.

_How stupid could I be_

_A simpleton could see_

She found him under the flash of lightning and the rage of thunder. Against her better judgment, she ran to him, catching him as he collapsed. 

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see_

Yami looked at who had caught him. His eyes darkened and he pushed away, standing again to resume his beating of the wall. 

"Go away." He said. 

_Everything changes_

_Everything falls apart_

Yami's strength soon left him. His knees buckled and he fell. Kinta caught him again. He tried to push away but was all too weak. Then Kinta saw the blood. Yami's knuckles were cut open and torn. Bits of his skin were hanging off like streamers and he was bleeding a lot. 

_I can't stand to feel myself loosing control_

"Stupid." Kinta said, picking him up. 

"Shut up."

_In the deep of my weakness I know_

Kinta and Bastet bandaged his hands and sent him to bed. They went to a window and turned their heads east, lightning and thunder emerging every so often. 

_How stupid could I be_

"Mom is gone for good." Kinta said. Bastet laughed.

_A simpleton could see_

"No…Sheta is not gone forever. Yami will carry the memory of your mother into his next life as well."

"Next life?"

"Yes. We will all be reborn again. But he won't remember any of this, or any of us."

_That you're too good for me_

"By Osiris, you're a cryptic bitch…you know that?"

Bastet laughed. Kinta tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing as well. 

"Kinta, you will learn to hate him, but it will be after I'm gone. You'll try to kill him in your next life, but no matter."

"No matter what?"

_But you're the only one I see_

"All will work out in the end." 


End file.
